


Butterflies

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brett and Casey, Chicago Fire - Freeform, Cruz Wedding, Love, Matt Casey/Sylvie Brett - Freeform, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey - Freeform, Wedding, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Sylive and Matt fluff. Some sex. Cruz Wedding
Relationships: Matt Casey - Relationship, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, sylvie brett - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Butterflies

I know we are past the wedding but I started writing this last week and decided it needed finished. Please enjoy.  
Stay Home and Stay Safe.  
Sylvie looks beautiful Matt Casey thought as he walked arm in arm with her down the aisle. He knew she was hiding some tears behind that makeup that she probably would cry out later. He had already been her shoulder twice in the last 24 hrs. But she looked stunning and more than that was the thoughts he was having of her out of that dress and in his bed.  
Damn Matt looks handsome all cleaned up. Sylvie thought as she walked beside him. He's been so great these last few weeks. Maybe Julie was right. Maybe I am falling for him. She smiled thinking Julie was sending her a sign.  
Sylvie looked across at Matt and they both caught each other glances. Man these looks Sylvie thought to herself have been going on way to long. And the way he looked at her sometimes gave her butterflies she had never felt before but this was Matt Casey. Captain Matt Casey her ex best friends ex. Her and Matt had known each other for years and she had admired that he was a good looking man but she had never thought more than that but now she wondered things. Like how it would feel to rub her hands up and down his abs which she knew he had from things Gabby had said as well coed showers in the firehouse. And his Dick Size and how it would feel to have him take her. Also what it would be like to bring him home with her for holidays and what their kids would like it.  
Sylvie was brought back to the present by the Priest announcing "I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Cruz you may kiss your bride." Joe Kissed Chloe which meant it was time for her Sylvie to walk back down the aisle with Matt. When Matt's arm met hers she got shivers.  
As they reached the end of the aisle and began to part. Matt grabbed Sylvies arm.  
"Sylvie."  
"Yes." She smiled at him.  
"Would you like to ride with me to the reception?" She had ridden to the church with Stella.  
"Sure, let me grab my things and I'll meet you at your truck,"  
Sylvie went back to the wedding room and grabbed her purse and phone. "Hey Stella I am going to ride to the reception with Casey." Stella winked at her and said "Oh well the reception isn't for a few hours, so take your time." Sylvie shook her head. "It's not like that." Stella Laughed "Sure it's not."  
Sylvie walked out of the church. She spotted Matt's old Truck in the far end of the lot. She loved that Matt was a simple man that drove an old 20 year old truck. She knew Dawson complained a lot especially when he became captain that he could afford to upgrade but Matt was of the Mindset "If it ain't broke it don't need fixed." And that was one of the things she loved about Matt Casey she knew he was frugal but also spent money when it needed to be spent. He liked his life simple and uncomplicated which is why he hadn't dated much since Dawson Left him.  
Sylvie hopped up in the Truck. "So, we have a few hours to kill." She looked at the Green Clock on the dash. It was only 4:30 and the reception didn't start until 7:00. "I was thinking we could talk." Matt said as he put the truck in gear and backed out of the spot. "That sounds great." Matt drove to Firehouse 20.  
"Why are we here?" Sylvie had been talking about things with Scott and the Baby and how she wasn't sure what his decision was yet and hadn't really noticed the direction they were headed which was mostly because she always feels so comfortable with Matt .  
"Because this is where it happened Sylvie." Sylvie looked at him confused.  
"What happened here?" Matt parked on the street. They didn't get out.  
"This is where you told me I was a little extra." She thought about it. "When we were sharing the house when we had Lice outbreak?" He smiled "That's it, This is where I figured out I was falling in love with you. I have been falling for you for over a year Sylvie. Last Spring after you and the Chaplain broke up I was wanting to ask you out, but you went back to Indiana. Then the whole thing with Dawson happened.  
Sylvie knew something had happened but she kind of wanted to not acknowledge it. If she could help it.  
"But then the last few months with your mom, you confided in me and my feelings…"Sylvie started to blush. "My feelings have grown so much. I have to know you in more ways Sylvie." Sylvie looked at him her blue eyes shining.  
She unbuckled her seatbelt. The dress she was wearing wasn't the easiest to do it with but she slid across the bench seat until she was practically on top of him. She kissed him. At first Matt was shocked but he let himself go. She was an amazing Kisser and something that he was craving hadn't even known he was. He pulled away. "So I take it you feel the same." She smiled a big Sylvie Smile. "Matthew Casey I am so tired of just being friends with you. I need you and want you in so many ways. Starting with you better start kissing me again. " Matt kissed her. "I think we can do better than the Cab of my truck. The loft is only a few minutes from here. " She climbed off of Matt and sat down in the seat next to him. "Alright." She said straightening out her dress.  
They had held hands the entire way to the loft Matt shared with Severide and Stella. He unlocked the door and had Sylvie go in first. Once inside he stood there staring at her taking her in. "God, your beautiful." She smiled. "Well thank you, I think your pretty handsome." She said standing there Swishing in her dress. Matt walked up to her and slowly kissed her. She moaned softly. "Can I show you my room?" Sylvie Giggled. "Sure." They walked hand in hand to Matt's room. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She had always known he was well chiseled and had a great body. But now observing it she was feeling Wet and needing more. He helped her unzip her dress until she was in her underwear. "Wow." He said leaning into to kiss her. "What is it?" She said. "You're breathtaking." He pushed her onto the bed and they began to explore each other for the first time. Sylvie was more than impressed with the way his body felt and how easily this seemed to go. She was extremely impressed with how well endowed he was. "Matt." She whispered as he rolled off of her after they both had came.  
Her more than once or twice. "Yes, sylvie." He said looking at her lovingly. "That was amazing." He smiled at her. "Sylvie, I have no doubt that we have more to experience together." He said kissing her forehead and climbing out of bed.  
She smiled. "We should get going though we have wedding duties and its almost 7:00" Sylvie sat up and looked in the mirror. "Shit. Stellas going to know." She said laughing at her sex hair and trying to straighten it out.  
" So what?" he asked helping her step back into her dress. "Well, I think she already knew. " He smirked at her. Sylvie knew Stella would be happy about this new circumstance.  
They walked back out to his truck. He opened the passenger side for her and she climbed in before closing the door Matt leaned in and kissed her. "Sylive Brett I plan on loving you for a very long time. " He said as he shut the door.  
There were those butterflies again and they were here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. This is my first fic on this site but I have a few on fanfiction you can check out under Schemingstar051


End file.
